Patients with documented cancer will be entered onto prospective randomized multi-institute trials of chemotherapy and combined modality therapy. Pilot studies of new therapies will be evaluated preliminary to later incorporation into group-wide protocols. Computer-associated data retrieval, analysis, and transmission methods will be perfected. A regional network of affiliated oncologists will co-participate in group activities.